


Erotyczne fantazje 139

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 139

Ręce dziedziczki opadły na bok, pozwalając Ruby na wszystko co tylko chciała. Liderka całowała jej małe piersi, a dłoń pieściła wysportowany brzuch partnerki, żeby później powędrować niżej.

Czując jak wilgotna jest cipka Weiss, srebrnooka dziewczyna delikatnie rozsunęła płatki wsunęła tam swojego członka. Białowłosa łowczyni jęknęła, czując jak jej wrażliwe ciało pręży się z rozkoszy.

Weiss zadrżała, kiedy penis Ruby penetrował jej delikatną kobiecość. Głośne jęki wypełniły całe pomieszczenie. Jej ciało oblewała fala rozkoszy, czując jak nasienie jej liderki wypełnia ją całkowicie.


End file.
